Era el DESTINO, estar JUNTOS
by Kath-017-3SP-H.D
Summary: Después de la lucha contra el kishin, KID y MAKA comienzan a FRECUENTARSE más, y poco a poco se van dando cuenta de que se han enamorado, pero hay demasiadas imposiciones que no les permitirán declararse su amor, no hasta que algo muy malo pase….si lo sé pésimo summari!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo proyecto…..no de TBBT (the big bang theory)….sino de Soul Eater….con mi pareja favorita KID/MAKA…..no me gusta Soul con Maka…no se….porque, ni yo logro entenderlo, pero no me gusta, pero por alguna razón me gusta el KID/MAKA, quizá porque son tan parecidos….pero en fin…..es mi primer fic de soul eater o de algún anime…así que por favor sean piadosos conmigo y por favor manden Reviews si les gusto ó que les pareció, si no les gusto ó críticas constructivas o alguna idea….

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen son de Atsushi okubo, solo este humilde fic me pertenece.

**Summari:** después de la lucha contra el kishin, KID y MAKA comienzan a tratarse más, y poco a poco se van dando cuenta de que se han enamorado, pero hay demasiadas imposiciones que no les permitirán declarar su amor, no hasta que algo muy malo pase….si lo sé pésimo summari

**De: kath_hightopp**

Ahora sin más ni menos, los dejo con el…

**COMIENZO….**

**D**ías después de que vencieran al kishin, todos en Death City comenzaron a reconstruirla, y más las zonas que más se dañaron en la pelea, que fueron el Shibusen Y The Death Room. Muchos habían ayudado, en especial un octeto de chicos, quienes pusieron todo su empeño en reconstruir tanto el Shibusen como The Death Room.

**Unos meses después…**

Febrero…

Era día de san Valentín en Death City, todo rebosaba de amor.

Sobre todo en el Shibusen, que estaba lleno de adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas, quienes en este día tenían la mejor oportunidad para declararle su amor a las personas que les gustaba.

Shinigami-sama había organizado un evento para la celebración del día de san Valentín, así que solo habría tres horas de clase, después comenzaría dicho evento.

Maka Albarn se despertó muy temprano, tenía la sensación de que soul podía regalarle algo, pues después de todo ella era su meister, porque ella si le iba a dar un regalo, y tal vez, solo tal vez podía por fin decirle a soul lo que sentía por él, porque Maka estaba enamorada de soul, pero tenía miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo y se arruinara su amistad tanto como amigos, como también de compañeros de misiones.

Pero que mas dará, ella le iba a dar un regalo.

Ella se levanto, camino hacía el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha y comenzó a vestirse, distinta a como iba habitualmente, ella se vistió con un simple pero lindo vestido color rojo, pues no era ajena a ese tipo de celebraciones, también se puso un collar con un corazón negro que decía Maka en letras rojas y unos CONVERSE del mismo color que su vestido, como dije a ella no le gustaba mucho las fiestas que organizaban en el Shibusen, y por último el cabello suelto.

Después de estar vestida, decidió hacer el desayuno para soul y para ella. Cuando termino de hacerlo y lo sirvió fue a tocar a la puerta de la habitación de soul.

-soul despierta, ya es hora de desayunar para ir al Shibusen.

Él no contesto.

-si no despiertas, mandare a Blair para que te despierte.

-ya voy, ya voy-se oyó la voz de soul al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿mandarme a mí a donde?-pregunto cierta gatita.

-ha, no a ningún lado-dijo Maka sonriendo.

-ok, entonces….¿podrías darme mi tazón de leche matutino?, nya-pregunto la gatita a Maka.

-si, por supuesto, deja la meto al horno de microondas y estará lista.

Blair solo ronroneo con una sonrisa de gato en su cara. (N/A: ya saben esta sonrisa… : 3….)

Cuando soul salió del cuarto de baño, y se vistió, se dirigió a desayunar lo que había preparado Maka.

-io Maka, ¿Por qué te vestiste distinta, hoy?-pregunto el chico de dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

-¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy?-ella pregunto ansiosa.

-uhm, ¿no?-dijo simplemente soul.

-es el día de san Valentín-dijo la gatita bebiendo su leche.

Soul casi escupe su sándwich,cuando Blair se lo recordó.

-bueno, yo ya sabía, solo estaba jugando una pasada-dijo nerviosamente soul.

-entonces, ¿en el Shibusen habrá una celebración?-pregunto Blair, terminando su tazón de leche.

-sí, todos los años Shinigami-sama lo organiza y resta algunas clases de las últimas horas de clase.

-vaya, que bien, lástima que no puedo ir-dijo la gata.

-eso es genial, ya que no hice la tarea que Stein-sensei dejo.

A Maka solo le quedo suspirar ante la irresponsabilidad de su guadaña.

-bueno, soul ya que has terminado tu desayuno, ¿nos vamos al Shibusen?-Maka pregunto.

-mmm….ha…no, vete tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir a la escuela, luego te veo.-al parecer tenía que comprar regalos de urgencia por no acordarse de que día era hoy.

-ah, ok te veo allá-y con esto soul salió por la puerta del apartamento.

Unos minutos más Maka hizo lo mismo.

-adiós, Blair, te veré más tarde-y con esto la gatita se quedo sola, transformándose en chica, después de que Maka se fue.

…

Death The Kid, fue de seguro el primero en levantarse de toda la escuela, porque "él como hijo de Shinigami-sama", debía ayudarlo con el arreglo del Shibusen para el evento.

Al igual que todas las mañanas se baño perfectamente bien, frotándose la mitad del cuerpo, las mismas veces que en la otra mitad, pues la simetría era la belleza más grande del mundo, y hay que respetarla como tal.-pensaba Kid.

Después debía escoger un traje distinto de los demás, pues "como el hijo de Shinigami-sama", debía dar el ejemplo. (N/A: si, ser el hijo de Shinigami-sama es mucha responsabilidad…XD)

Se encontró con que no sabía que ponerse que estuviera en su armario, (claro toda su ropa muy bien planchada), pues no era un evento tan importante, como la fiesta anual del Shibusen, cuando fue vestido, con su ropa elegante. No, muy al contrario, esto solo era un evento. Entonces, por fin encontró su atuendo, el cual llevaría.

Él llevaría una camisa negra, con una corbata café, sus tirantes negros con el logo de Shinigami en los sujetadores de pantalón., un pantalón negro, sus zapatos negros y saco negro, lo que sin darse cuenta, hacia resaltar tanto como su pálido rostro como también sus odiadas líneas de zanzu, ha y no olvidemos su ojos dorados.

Cepillo su cabello las veces que fuera necesaria para que pudiera ser simétrico. Hasta lo había logrado.

Salió del cuarto de baño y fue directamente a la cocina, donde las hermanas Thompson, estaban listas también.

-buenos días, Liz y Patty-dijo Kid cortésmente.

-hola, buenos días Kid-dijo Liz

-hola, hola, buenas Kid-kun-dijo Patty que estaba rebosando de alegría.

-¿entonces, Kiddo?, ¿Quién será tu Valentín?-pregunto Liz comiendo un trozo de tocino.

-ha, uhm, ninguna, no me gusta ninguna chica, además todas las del Shibusen están locas, a excepción de Tsubaki, Maka y ustedes.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Patty.

-bueno…..yo….-dijo Kid, molesto y sonrojado.

-¿que no lo recuerdas, Patty?, cuando recién ingresamos a Shibusen el año pasado y fue el día de san Valentín, desde un principio tuvo que soportar las persecuciones de una que otra chica, solo por el hecho de: que él es el hijo de Shinigami-sama, que es misterioso, frio, pero también caballeroso, Cortez, lindo, guapo y para algunas chicas, dique sexy.-se burlaron Liz y Patty, hasta explotar en una carcajada.

Kid solo puso los ojos en blanco y cuatro rayas moradas bajaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, indicando que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¿y bueno cual es el problema?, ya debes saber cómo ocultarte de ellas desde el primer día de san Valentín que tuvimos en el Shibusen, ¿no?-pregunto Patty.

Liz exploto en otra carcajada.

Kid y Patty la vieron sin comprender.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos chicos.

-que ahora, que ya llevamos dos año en el Shibusen, será más difícil para Kid esconderse, porque a lo largo que hemos estado estos dos años en la escuela, el numero de fangirls de Kid ha aumentado, pues ahora saben mejor quien es Kid, y a todo eso anterior que dije que les gusta a las chica, que tiene Kid, se le sume el hecho de que él con nosotras hicimos algo muy importante contra la lucha con el kishin, ya que nosotros fuimos, quienes derretimos su coraza super duper dura que tenía ese cabrón, incluso Maka con soul no habrían podido deshacerse de dicha coraza, ni Black Star con Tsubaki, pues, como vimos, todos intentamos romperla pero ninguno pudo, solo con el poder de Shinigami que posee Kid, pudimos hacer algo muy importante como derretir la coraza para poder dejar vulnerable al coño ese de Ashura, Y bueno le podemos aumentar que todos saben que Kid por unos segundos fue tanto simétrico, como un dios. Todo esto es por lo que las fangirls de Kid se aumentaron en gran manera este año, por lo tanto le será más difícil esconderse, ¿verdad, Kid?-dijo Liz.

Los dos chicos la miraron sin palabras.

-bueno, yo no era consciente de todo lo que has dicho, pero, ¿tu como lo sabes?-dijo un poco temeroso de saber.

-bueno, aparte que tengo mis contactos, platico con muchas chicas, ellas siempre me salen con eso de que te presente con ellas, luego ellas me salen con que yo tengo suerte con vivir con semejante tesoro y luego me dicen que es lo que les gusta de ti, y yo te trato de ayudar diciendo que si te llegan a conocer se hartarán por tu obsesión por la simetría, pero ellas no hacen caso, y si mis cálculos son correctos, todas las chicas que me han dicho eso, de nuestro aula, de otras aulas, y chicas mayores diría que son aproximadamente…mmmmm-Kid rezaba por que no fueran muchas.-treinta o treintaicinco chicas.

Kid se quedo con la boca abierta, el cuerpo incluso el traje se había palidecido. Él no sabía que sería de él, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que dijo Liz sobre las chicas locas que lo acosaban.

Después de que se recupero hablo-bien, ya es tarde, nosotros debemos ser los primeros en estar allá, vamos Liz, Patty.-dijo Kid y ella le siguieron.

Ya en el jardín de la mansión de Kid, él saco a su patineta belzebu y esta vez la hizo un poco más grande de lo normal, pues las Thompson le habían reclamado que cuando iban en forma de pistolas se mareaban en las alturas, y dijeron que o si ellas no iban de pie en la patineta, Kid tendría sacar uno de los autos para que ellas pudieran ir cómodas y no solo él. Con esto la hizo tres veces más grande, ahora Kid iba adelante manejando hábilmente la patineta, Liz iba de tras de él, con miedo de caerse se abrazo del cuello de Kid, porque él era muy bajito para la estatura de Liz, por lo que iba asfixiando al pobre chico, Patty iba atrás sentada con las piernas cruzadas como los niños pequeños, ella era la única que iba cómoda en ese viaje a Shibusen, pues a Kid lo estaba ahorcando una Liz miedosa.

…

Unas horas más tarde, comenzaron las clases, pero para mala suerte de Kid ya estaba a punto de terminar la tercera clase, que era la de Sid-sensei y todos en el salón de clases, estaban ansiosos, todos tenían paquetes debajo de sus mesas para escribir, los chicos sudaban, las chicas estaban ansiosas he histéricas, la mayoría de ella comiendo con los ojos a soul y a Kid , para la diferencia que Kid se ponía nervioso solo con el hecho de saber que tenía muchas miradas femeninas en él, y soul al contrario les devolvía el coqueteo, lo cual hacía que Maka se enojara grandemente.

Las campanas del Shibusen sonaron, en las bocinas del Shibusen se oyó la voz de Shinigami-sama.

-hola, hola, hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué hay?, chiquillos, les informo que todos vayan en 15 minutos al salón principal del Shibusen para comenzar el evento.

Después de eso, Sid les hablo a sus alumnos-bueno la clase a terminado, hagan lo que quieran en estos 15 minutos, adiós-con esto salió por la puerta y se fue.

Al tiempo que todos los chicos se miraban entre sí, apenados.

-Kim, Kim, ya estoy listo para declararte mi amor, en este día de saaahhhhhhhhh-dijo Ox, cuando sintió que le daban un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-NO PODRIAS SER MAS DISCRETO.-dijo Kim.

-ahhhhh-lo único que dijo Ox.

Con esto muchos chicos aprovecharon para salir del aula y otros se quedaron.

Kim se acerco rápidamente donde Death The Kid estaba leyendo un libro.

-hola Kid, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres un sexy millonario?-dijo ella claramente coqueteando.

-uuuuuhm….eh….

-¿pero qué dices?, que chica más interesada eres, Kid no solo es un sexy millonario, sino que también Cortez y caballeroso, pues él me ayudo a conseguir un libro, que no podía alcanzar el otro día en la biblioteca, ¿verdad, Kid?-dijo otra chica sentada enfrente de él, en la mesa para escribir.

-Kid, ¿quieres ser mi Valentín?-dijo una chica de cabello rubio.

-Kid, TE AMO, siempre he estado enamorada de ti.

-¿quieres salir conmigo, Kid?-pregunto Jacqueline.

-cállate, jackie, yo le hable primero-dijo Kim.

-tú no me callas, además él me gusta más a mí que a ti.-dijo jackie.

-ninguna de las dos, él es mío-dijo una chica con el cabello negro.

-Kid, no les hagas caso, ven conmigo.

-te amo cásate conmigo.

-bésame Kid.

-ninguna de todas ustedes, lo conoce mejor que yo, porque una vez platique con él y el es muy lindo y guapo y tiene unos ojos dorados impresionantes.

-qué guapo vienes hoy.

-Kid ven conmigo…..

-Kid…

-Kid…..

De pronto el Shinigami estaba lleno de chicas a su alrededor, muy desesperado por salir de allí.

-LIZ, PATTY, ¿DONDE ESTAN?-grito sofocado.

-Kid escógeme a mí

-no, a mí.

-a mí, Kid

-¡BASTA, BASTA, DEJENME EN PAZ, CHICAS ASIMETRICAS!-debía quitárselas de encima, entonces se le ocurrió una idea-MIREN, MI PADRE ESTA EN NUESTRO SALÓN.

-donde

-¿Shinigami-sama?

-¡mi suegro esta aquí!

Todas las chicas voltearon hacía la puerta donde entran los alumnos.

En ese momento, Kid aprovecho para salir de entre todas las chicas, cuando ellas cuando ellas dirigieron su atención de nuevo a él, vieron que no estaba, cuando de repente lo vieron salir por la puerta del profesor.

Entonces todas echaron a correr de tras de él, y Kid no tuvo más remedio que correr y esconderse hasta el final del evento.

…

Mientras tanto…

Maka estaba mirando como Kid salió corriendo por la puerta donde Sid había salido también y tras de él un conjunto de chicas muy alborotadas.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza."_ Que chicas mas locas, lo siento por el pobre de Kid"_-pensó Maka.

-oye soul qu….-pero se detuvo cuando volteo cabeza hacía el lugar donde estaba su compañero, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba.

-¿soul?-"_debió esconderse también de las chicas acosadoras"-_ella pensó.

Ella salió hacía los pasillos de Shibusen, pero no veía a soul por ningún lado, ella llevaba una pequeña bolsa en la mano derecha.

Lo busco y lo busco hasta que finalmente escucho su voz en un pasillo, decidida siguió la voz, casi al doblar la esquina de uno de los pasillos, allí lo vio, allí estaba soul, pero, estaba acompañado, y para decepción de Maka, estaba con una chica, ella rápidamente se volvió a la esquina del pasillo, donde no la pudieran ver y allí se quedo escuchando la conversación de soul con esa chica.

-pero que hay de tu meister, ¿Qué no era tu novia?-pregunto la chica.

-no, no, Maka y yo solo somos amigos-escucho que dijo soul.

-¿y en serio no sientes nada por ella?-se escucho la voz dudosa de la chica.

-ya te dije, Maka yo solos somos amigos, y yo solo la veo como una gran amiga, quizá la mejor que he tenido, pero hasta allí, yo te aseguro que Maka no me interesa más allá de una muy buena amistad-dijo él, y continuo-entonces….¿quieres ser mi novia?

Maka espero, pero nunca escucho la respuesta, así que decidió espiar un poco, asomando la cabeza lo más mínimo posible para que no la vieran, entonces lo vio, vio esa escena, sentía como si algo le estuviese en este momento perforando el pecho, le dolió tanto ver a soul y esa chica besándose. Entonces ellos se separaron.

-si, si quiero ser tu novia soul-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ha y gracias por el regalo, me gusto mucho el oso de peluche.-dijo alzando la gran bolsa de regalo.

Maka no soporto mas, y murmurando cosas malas para soul, salió corriendo, hacía la derecha, donde la conduciría a un balcón enorme, donde siempre estaba muy solitario, porque estaba hasta el ante penúltimo piso del Shibusen, por eso es que nunca llegaban allí los estudiantes, además que estaba muy descuidado.

Allí solo estaba el gran balcón unas bancas y un arbusto enorme que rodeaba a un gran árbol, los cuales estaban tan tupidos, porque nunca los cortaron, alado había una banca donde daba muy bien la sombra, pero Maka lo que quería era un lugar donde pudiera llorar, sin que nadie que pasara allí la viera, por lo que se arrojo sobre el arbusto donde podría llorar a gusto debajo del árbol y rodeada por el arbusto. Entonces sin más se arrojo al arbusto.

-¡hay!, ¡hau!, ¿pero quien demoni…?... ¿Maka?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿tu?

**Continuara….**

Hola, ejele que los deje picados, quizá mañana o pasado, suba el siguiente capítulo, por lo pronto dejen Reviews, please.

Digan si les gusto, ¿Qué tal esta?, ¿les está gustando?

Entonces…..

¿Con quién se habrá encontrado Maka en el arbusto?

Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán, y dejen una Review, que me gustan mucho. y más las Reviews largas….XD


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Pareja de San Valentín?

Hola a todos! He aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fan fic.

Disclaimer: los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Ohkubo.

Agradezco por el primer Review de esta historia a "Burbujas de Colores" y el segundo a "Miki", gracias, por ustedes continuare…XD

Y sin más ni menos los dejo con la….

**CONTINUACION….**

_En_tonces sin más se arrojo al arbusto.

_-¡hay!, ¡hau!, ¿pero quien demoni_…_?...¿Maka?, ¿Qué haces aquí?._

_-¿tu?_

…

Maka ya no dijo una palabra más cuando se dio cuenta en qué posición había caído sobre Kid, ella había caído entre sus piernas con los brazos a cada lado de las caderas de Kid, viéndose cara a cara, tan cerca que Maka se sonrojo al ver el rostro confuso del chico.

-este…..yo…-dijo acordándose de porque se había querido esconder allí, y a la vez bajando el rostro.

-¿Maka?-dijo Kid aun más confuso cuando Maka escondió un poco su rostro.

Ella se sentó en un ovillo al igual que Kid, él estaba en un ovillo recargado al árbol y con las manos en las rodillas, ella estaba igual, en un ovillo, pero ella estaba abrazando a sus rodillas.

Kid estaba dispuesto a hacerle otra pregunta, pero cuando vio que Maka escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas y comenzaba a emitir pequeños sollozos, supo que ella no estaba bien.

-ma,Maka, ¿estás bien?, ¿si quieres me voy?, pero, ¿si quieres puedes contarme lo que sucede?-dijo con una voz tímida.

Ella lo miro y hablo-no-dijo simplemente.

-no, quieres contarme, bueno, entonces quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad?-dijo el chico arrodillándose para después pararse.

-no, no quiero que te vayas-dijo esta vez mirándolo y sosteniendo su antebrazo.

-¿yyyyyy?, ¿quieres contarme?, porque si no quier….

-yo…¡ VI A SOUL BESANDO A UNA CHICA!-dijo un "tanto bastante fuerte", Maka.

-oh…este, yo no me esperaba esto…..

-lo sé, tu y yo no hablamos muy a menudo, pero si quieres te puedes ir-dijo la rubia.

-no, no, yo…..¿es por eso que llorabas, cierto?

Ella asintió.

-él te gusta, estoy hablando de soul.

-yo…

-yo sé que si, y es muy tierno, mira, este, mira,- el chico de ojos dorados no sabía muy bien que decir, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, y además que era cierto- soul no merece tus lagrimas, mucho menos a ti, soul no te merece, porque soul no se da cuenta que está viviendo con una chica genial, él es un estúpido al no darse cuenta de ello y además, no llores por él, ¿y sabe porque?, porque es un idiota, mira que salir con chicas huecas y tontas y no querer salir contigo, es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado, mil veces tu que ellas, porque tú eres muy superior ante ellas en todos los sentidos-dijo Kid mirándola fijamente.

-¿lo,lo, lo dices en,en serio?-dijo mirándolo incrédula.

-pero claro que sí. Yo no miento-dijo con una sonrisa.

-no te creo, que chico en su sano juicio querría Salir con una sosa como yo-dijo agachando de nuevo el rostro.

-Maka, ¿porque dices eso?, tu eres genial, una chica sin igual, eres única, ¿Qué no lo vez?, hasta por eso mi padre confía en ti, porque eres especial, buena, tierna, linda amable, nunca encontraría tan fácilmente a una chica con todas esas hermosas cualidades-dijo sonriendo mas.

-¿de veras piensas eso de mi?

-te lo prometo que si

Ella sonrío nunca nadie aparte de su padre le había dicho esas cosas tan lindas y halagadoras, y nunca lo espero del hijo del Shinigami. Ella sin más, se abalanzo hacía Kid y lo abrazo, justo en la misma posición que ambos se encontraron al principio, Kid tímidamente le devolvió el abrazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Entonces ella se separo y lo miro fijamente.

-¿y?, ¿entonces?, ¿Qué haces tú escondido aquí en un lugar tan solitario y abandonado?

-bueno, ha….

-¿Kiiiiiidddddd?-dijo una voz cantarina-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Kiddo, mi amor, no te escondas?-dijo otra voz cantarina.

-ha, ya veo-dijo sonriendo divertida.

Él frunció el seño, no tan feliz.

-lo siento, pero es muy divertido, ver que te estén acosando la mayoría de las chicas-dijo sonriendo.

Él lanzó un suspiro-como no eres tú por eso te parece divertido, pero es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Kiddoooooooo!? ¿Dónde estaaaaas?-se oyó de nuevo.

Kid miro a Maka con una mirada aterrada.

-por favor, por favor, hazme un favor, te lo suplico, por favor-dijo Kid arrodillándose delante de ella y juntando ambas manos.

Ella sonrío- ¿Cuál?-dijo, aun que tal vez ya tenía una vaga sensación de que se trataba.

-sal y miente a Kim y el resto de las chicas si te preguntan si me has visto, diles que estoy en otro lugar, si es posible, mándalas asta del otro lado del Shibusen, ¿por favor?, ¡Maka, ellas me aterran! Y sinceramente, no sé como quitármelas de encima sin lastimar a más de una, yo no quiero lastimarlas.-dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-de acuerdo-dijo sonriendo y saliendo del arbusto.

Al salir, vio que muchas chicas (todas las que acosaban a Kid) estaban en el gran balcón, llamando y buscando a Kid. Cuando la vieron, se desconcertaron por el hecho de que ella había salido detras de un tupido arbusto maltratado.

-¿Maka, que hacías allí?, sabes que, no importa, lo más importante es otra cosa, dime, ¿has visto al guapísimo de Kid?-pregunto Kim.

-sí, si lo he visto-Kid sintió que Maka le había traicionado, y les diría a las chicas que estaba tras el arbusto, después de todo ella dijo que le divertía verlo ser acosado-es un chico delgado, ojos dorados, complexión delgada-dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-no, lo que quiero decir es: ¿has visto a Kid, ahorita o sabes donde esta?

-sí, lo vi al otro lado del Shibusen en el gran patio. ¿Oye que le ven a Kid?

-que no es obvio, él es perfecto en todo sentido, es millonario, nada presumido, gentil, noble, un caballero, Cortez, lindo amable, inteligente, guapo, y muy sexy y todo lo que te quieras imaginar, te apuesto a que Kid lo posee. Bueno, entonces gracias por el dato. CHICAS, MAKA DICE QUE LO VIO AL OTRO LADO DEL SHIBUSEN, EN EL PATIO, VAMOS-dijo Kim a las demás chicas y todas salieron corriendo en dirección al gran patio.-nos vemos Maka.-dijo Kim corriendo.

-Adiós-dijo Maka.

Cuando las chicas se fueron Kid nunca salió del arbusto, por lo que Maka creyó que se había ido, entonces se metió en el arbusto para comprobar si Kid seguía allí.

-hola-dijo con voz inocente Kid.

-¿Por qué no salías?-pregunto Maka confundida.

-esperaba tu señal, además casi ibas a provocar un infarto cuando dijiste, que si me habías visto. Debo admitir que esa broma fue genial, tanto para las chicas, como para mí-dijo sonriendo.

-si lo sé, ¿y sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-en la broma, no incluí la característica de tu cabello, porque sabía que si decía que tenías un cabello negro "con tres líneas blancas" podrías haber hecho uno de tus exagerados achaques por tu simetría y todo se habría descubierto por tus gritos y lamentos detrás del arbusto.

Él contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, el impulso de querer arrodillarse y lamentarse de su asquerosa vida asimétrica, pero él ahora no estaba con las Thompson, sino con Maka, y con Maka sería muy vergonzoso, por lo que se contuvo de hacer su escena lo mas que pudo, y lo hizo con éxito, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Maka pero lo ignoro.

-vaya me eres muy inteligente y astuta, Liz y Patty, no habrían podido planear esto.-dijo riendo con una risa profunda.

-bueno ya sabes…

Entonces ambos se quedaron sin temas para hablar por lo que se creó un silencio incomodo.

Kid le hizo un gesto que le indico que lo acompañara a la banca que estaba bajo el árbol donde daba bien la sombra, la cual estaba alado del arbusto tupido, ella lo siguió y ambos se sentaron.

-entonces, Maka, ¿te sientes mejor?-dijo Kid.

-más o menos.

-¿pero porque?, ya te dije que soul no val…

No es por eso, sino porque independientemente que tenga novia pudo darme a mí, un pequeño regalo por ser su meister.-dijo cabizbaja.-yo si le iba a dar uno, yo tenía la esperanza de que soul sería mi Valentín, hoy.

Kid la miro y no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Él vio la bolsa en las manos de Maka.

-¿Qué le ibas a regalar?

-unos chocolates-dijo casi llorando.-¿los quieres?, te los mereces, por ser tan bueno conmigo y no hacerme pasar sola el día de san Valentín, como todos los años desde que tengo memoria.-dijo, ahora si llorando-y por más que digas que soy una chica linda y genial, no te creeré, pero gracias por los cumplidos, porque si yo fuera todo lo que tu dijiste, estaría rodeada de chicos.

-pero Maka, yo ya te dije que….

-no, Kid, para ti es fácil decirlo, todas las chicas andan de tras de ti, y hasta tienes de donde escoger, mi caso es distinto.

Kid suspiro-si no estás rodeada de chicos, es porque todos son idiotas, les falta madurar, eso es lo que tenemos tu y yo, madurez, no la pierdas por una tontería como esa.

-pero, me hubiese gustado que soul me pidiese por lo menos ser su Valentín este día, y nada mas este día, porque siempre paso sola el día de san Valentín y él lo sabe, y tambien siendo la burla de las demás chicas, diciendo que nadie querría a una sosa como yo-dijo con voz quebrada y muchas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-está bien, tomare los chocolates.-dijo Kid-perooooooooo!-dijo largamente.

Ella lo miro, miro como Kid poco a poco se arrodillo enfrente de ella que estaba sentada aun en la banca.

-Maka sería usted mi compañera del día de san Valentín-dijo con voz profunda, decidida y Cortez, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajita color roja de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, al abrirlo descubrió lo que contenía, mostrando así una cadena con un "dije" de el logo de Shinigami en la cadena y dos más, uno con forma de un corazón negro y el otro conforma de una hermosa llave de cristalina.

Ella se quedo atónita, en shock, pues era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban, por lo que Kid se puso nervioso y empezó a malinterpretar su silencio.

-¿Maka, no quieres…?-dijo muy nervioso de la respuesta que daría Maka, pues para sorpresa de todos, esta también era su primera vez, era la primera vez que le pedía a una chica en el día de san Valentín ser su acompañante.

-si….pero Kid, ¿no que no ibas a invitar a ninguna chica?-dijo dudosa.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Liz

-que chismosa…pero en fin ella me convenció de llevar un presente, por si la salía una chica inesperada, y por lo que veo, es el mejor consejo que Liz me ha dado—dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, y ahora que Maka se da cuentas es el primer día que le vio una sonrisa al serio Death The Kid, y mas que no solo había sido una sino varias sonrisas, y mucho más que ella se las haya causado. Eso la hacía feliz, por lo que lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

-si Kid, acepto ser tu acompañante del día de san Valentín, y de paso te quitas a esas chicas de encima-dijo Maka riendo un poco.

-si verdad, y de paso le restriegas en la cara a soul, que puedes conseguir un acompañante decente-dijo levantándose-entonces, ¿que "dije" que te ponga?, ¿el del logo Shinigami, el corazón o la llave de cristal fino?

-uhm, me gusta el de Shinigami, siempre envidie el logo que tu llevabas, oye no lo trajiste hoy, hoy trajiste corbata.

-sí, es un evento, debo venir mejor vestido. Entonces, la del logo de Shinigami-ese logo era de plata muy brillante y hermosa.

Kid saco la cadenita y camino detrás de la banca, se situó detrás de Maka, le levanto el cabello delicadamente, corrió la cadenita entre sus dedos hasta quedarse con los extremos de la cadena en ambas manos, extendió sus brazos hasta que poso la cadenita justo en el cuello de la rubia y moviendo Kid sus dedos abrocho la cadena detrás de su cuello.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto el chico de ojos dorados, al tiempo que le dio un pequeño espejo que saco de su saco.

-sí, mucho, gracias Kid. ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto, la chiquilla.

-espectacular-dijo el Shinigami con ojos brillantes.

Maka se sonrojo y miro a Kid.

-gracias por regalarme mi primer y mejor Día de San Valentín, Kid-se puso de pie, luego de puntillas y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Ahora era el turno de Kid para sonrojarse.

-no, gracias a ti por dármelo tu a mí.

Ella no entendió muy bien, "_¿quiso decir el mejor día de san Valentín?, ¿o su primer día de san Valentín?, ¿o ambas cosas, su primer y mejor día de san Valentín?, da igual, ella estaba feliz, porque Kid era su pareja de san Valentín, le gustaba la idea de serlo, además no todas pueden presumir que el Shinigami fue su pareja de san Valentín una vez. -_pensó Maka.

Kid tomo su ahora bolsa de chocolates y miro de nuevo a Maka.

-¿quieres ir a la fiesta?-pregunto el joven Shinigami.

-sí, claro, me encantaría.

-genial, vamos-Kid tomo la mano de Maka, ella se sonrojo y le se sintió raro al hacerlo

Entonces él la llevo tomada de la mano hasta el gran salón del Shibusen.

Una vez allí, Maka y Kid se quedaron parados allí, sonrojados y avergonzados, pues todos estaban mirando al Shinigami menor, pues se le había olvidado por completo que él es el que daba los largos discursos por su despreocupado padre. Y más avergonzados se pusieron cuando vieron que Kid no estaba solo sino con Maka y para rematar, tomados de la mano.

**CONTINUARA…..**

Hehehe que los deje picados de nuevo, ¿verdad?.

No dormí asta 5:15 A.M. por hacer este capítulo, así que valoren lo que hice y regálenme una Review.

Por favor….. los Reviews es la gasolina que hace trabajar a esta máquina creadora de fanfics. Ósea si no hay gasolina es imposible que pueda funcionar…hehehehehe.

Entonces…..

¿Qué creen que pase en la fiesta?

¿el padre de Kid le regañara por llegar tarde?

¿Cómo reaccionaran todos, en especial soul y Kim, ante el hallazgo de que Kid y Maka son pareja del día de san Valentín?

Sigan leyendo y mandando fanfics y lo sabrán.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización!...XD


	3. Chapter 3 UNA FUERTE AMISTAD

Hola ha todos!...aquí les trigo un nuevo capítulo…..espero les guste, porque de este capítulo, empezara la historia.

Bueno sin más ni menos los dejo con la…

**Continuación…**

_Entonces él la llevo tomada de la mano hasta el gran salón del Shibusen._

_Una vez allí, Maka y Kid se quedaron parados allí, sonrojados y avergonzados, pues todos estaban mirando al Shinigami menor, pues se le había olvidado por completo que él es el que daba los largos discursos por su despreocupado padre. Y más avergonzados se pusieron cuando vieron que Kid no estaba solo sino con Maka y para rematar, tomados de la mano._

…

-hola, holita, Kiddo-kun, llegas justo a 30 segundos de retardo-dijo su padre Shinigami-sama, en voz alta.

Kid camino con Maka aun tomados de la mano, hasta la tarima donde su padre estaba. Soltó la mano de Maka y subió hasta donde su padre estaba.

-¿Cómo que 30 segundos, ya paso media hora completa, desde que nos citaste a todos aquí, yo debería estar retrasado 15 minutos.-dijo Kid susurrando a su padre.

-bueno, después de los 15 minutos que los cite a todos aquí, casi ninguno de los estudiantes se había presentado, por lo que esperamos a que todos vinieran y hace unos 30 segundos Black*Star fue el penúltimo en venir, pues la ultima que faltaba era Maka Albarn, pero ya veo que no fue casualidad que los dos no estuvieran aquí, sino que ambos estaban juntos, compartiendo su amor-dijo Shinigami-sama suspirando, y con voz muy baja, picara y cantarina, y apuesto que si no tuviera la máscara, se le vería una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro.

-¡PADRE!-siseo Kid muy avergonzado, muy sonrojado y muy azorado, por el comentario impropio de su padre, y daba gracias a Dios que ninguno de los estudiantes escucho la conversación.

-¿si, hijo?-pregunto Shinigami como si nada.

Kid miro a su padre con enojo, entonces Shinigami-sama cortó el tema.

-bien, qué más dará, ahora mi hijo Death The Kid dará un pequeño discurso por mí-dijo en voz alta para que todos pudieran oírlo.

A todos les bajó una gota de sudor, pues ya sabían que Kid daba discursos largos.

Kid camino justo enfrente, se arreglo la corbata, y carraspeo.

-buenas tardes, estudiantes, compañeros y amigos de Shibusen, Yo Death The Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama, y futuro poseedor del puesto de mi Padre, les doy la bienvenida y las gracias por asistir a este evento del Día de san Valentín, hoy les traigo un pequeño discurso….

Todas las chicas que buscaban a Kid dejaron de buscarlo, pues ellas sabían que, él se presentaría a dar el discurso, por lo que todas estaban enfrente del escenario donde Kid estaba, y todas les hacían guiños a Kid, como mandarle besos, y sonrisas…entonces, eso tuvo que pasar, cuando chicas alocadas ven al chico que les gusta arriba de un escenario, haciéndose notar, como el Shinigami que era.

-una, dos, tres…-dijo Kim y las demás chicas.

-¡TE AMAMOS KID-KUN!-Dijeron al unisonó las fangirls de Kid.

El joven Shinigami se sonrojo y miro a todo el público que lo veía, y como el caballero que era, agradeció a las chicas.

-ejem….gracias, por el cumplido chicas-dijo cortésmente.

-cuando quieras.

-no es un cumplido, es la verdad.

Kid supo que si dejaba hablar a las chicas, eso iba para largo, por lo que las corto.

-ejem…como iba diciendo, antes no se celebraba este evento, hasta hace unos lustros, la verdad, no sé como sea este evento, pues cuando fue mi primer año aquí, ósea hace un año, no pude asistir, pues mi padre me mando a una misión, pero hoy es mi primer Día de San Valentín en una escuela, así que lo único que debo decir…

Kid claramente estaba mintiendo, pues su padre nunca lo mando a ninguna misión, simplemente se había escondido como esta vez, al final le pidió a Shinigami-sama que le asignara una misión pero no había ninguna importante, por lo que se escondió ese año en el Death Room, según ordenando la sala de su padre…(la cual solo consiste en un espejo…XD)

**POV "Maka"**

La verdad nunca me imagine ser la compañera de san Valentín de Kid, pero debo admitir, que no pude pedir mejor compañero, pues Kid era codiciado por muchas, y que él me pidiera ser su compañera, fue la mejor cosa que me paso en un Día de San Valentín.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta, el alma de Kid muestra un poco de incomodidad, debe estar nervioso, y no es para menos, pues muchas chicas lo están acosando y avergonzando, los chicos que quieres con las fangirls de Kid, le miran feo, como si quisieran matarlo, y para mal de la suerte, es su primera vez en este evento, si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría muerta de miedo.

Pero él no lo demuestra ni un poco, se porta muy confiado de sí mismo, como si siempre dijera ese discurso, debo admitir que Kid es un chico genial y ahora veo por qué Kim, Jackie y las demás chicas les gusta Kid, el es un chico sin igual, y me brindo apoyo cuando yo lo necesite, cuando él y yo casi nunca platicábamos, pero tengo la sensación que ya le conozco, en fin, creo que es porque es tan parecido a mí. Al parecer, este será un día genial.

**POV "MAKA" OFF**

**POV "SOUL"**

¿Qué mierda está pasando?, ¿Cómo Kid y Maka terminaron siendo pareja de San Valentín?, en serio que me perdí de algo.

Pero me alegro por Maka, ella siempre pasa sola el Día de San Valentín, y Kid es un gran chico y amigo, estoy seguro de que este Día la hará feliz, yo no podía invitar a Maka, la verdad no me iba a perder la oportunidad de estar de compañero con una chica un año mayor que yo, je, ella es sexy, y como el tipo "cool" que soy, debo tener una chica cool, y así ser la envidia de todos estos idiotas.

Todos salimos ganando, me remordía un poco la conciencia el saber que Maka iba a estar sola, pero ahora que Kid es su acompañante, puedo estar libre de culpa, je, aun chico "cool" como yo, siempre le pasan cosas "cool" como esta.

Vaya que este tío no para de hablar, Kid es un exagerado para hablar.

**POV "SOUL" OFF **

-y así concluyo con este pequeño discurso, "FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS"-dijo Kid.

_¿Pequeño discurso?_-pensaron todos.

Después bajo del escenario y camino hacía Maka.

-¿Cómo estuve?, me moría de miedo-le pregunto el chico Shinigami a Maka.

-estuviste genial, pero exageraste mucho en el discurso-dijo ella sonriendo.

-ya sabes, soy un perfeccionista, debo hacer todo perfecto.

-sí, entiendo.

Otro silencio incomodo Se creó.

Que Kid luego rompió.

-¿hem?, ¿quieres sentarte?-pregunto él.

-está bien-dio Maka.

**POV "KID" **

LA VERDAD, tuve mucho miedo, sentía un nudo en la garganta, las chicas no fueron lo peor, lo peor fue, que los demás chicos me miraban con odio, no sé porque me miraban y me siguen mirando así, ¿fue por algo que dije?

Pero en fin, sentí una vergüenza tremenda, cuando mi padre insinuó que Maka y yo estábamos juntos y solos, pero él como siempre, me cambio el tema.

Después de dar ese "pequeño" discurso, me sentí aliviado, feliz de que acabo esa tortura, y más feliz me sentí cuando baje y vi como Maka me esperaba con una sonrisa.

Me gusta la idea de que Maka sea mi acompañante y no esas chicas presumidas, pues Maka es distinta, ella me demostró este día, que ha encontrado la forma de hacerme reír con cosas inteligentes, y debo admitir que solo Liz y Patty me han hecho reír, quizá Maka y yo seamos grandes amigos a partir de ahora, porque siento que ya la conozco.

**POV "KID" OFF**

-Maka, ¿quieres ponche?-pregunto Kid.

.ha….si, por favor-pidió Maka.

Él se fue a la mesa de degustación para tomas dos tazas de ponche.

**POV "MAKA"**

Tengo miedo, ahora me doy cuenta de que todas las fangirls de Kid me están mirando feo, ¿Qué les hice?...¡Ho, DIOS mío, ya lo sé!, ellas piensan que Kid también me interesaba, cuando les dije que vi a Kid, en el patio del Shibusen, solo para que yo me quedara con Kid, creen que jugué sucio, ellas me van a matar, DIOS como me metí en esto, ellas piensan que he jugado sucio para quedarme con Kid.

**POV "MAKA", OFF**

Kim camino hacía Maka y luego le hablo.

-Maka-dijo Kim con voz seria.

-¿k-kim?-pregunto nerviosa.

-has jugado sucio para quedarte con Kid, traidora, decir que no habías visto a Kid, y ahora resulta que tu eres su acompañante-dijo Kim poniéndose cara a cara con Maka.

-yo…..no… déjame explicarte como sucedió-dijo Maka un poco intimidada.

-mmmmm…¿explícame?

-bueno….es yo estaba llo-llor…

-¡Kim hola!-se oyó una voz profunda.

-¿ho-hola Kid-kun?-dijo Kim sonrojándose. Kim vacilaba para hacer algo, hasta que se decidió en hacerlo, ella se abalanzo sobre Kid, en un fuerte y firme abrazo por el cuello- FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, KID-KUN-dijo ella para luego depositarle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que tanto como ella como el Shinigami se sonrojaran.

Cuando Kid se separo un poco de Kim, se dio cuenta de que ella no lo soltaba del cuello, por lo que la tomo de la cintura, en una escena muy comprometedora para quienes iban a voltear hacía su dirección.

Entonces el ruborizado Shinigami hablo nerviosamente-Ki-kim….he…uhm..pu-puedes solt…..

-¿Kid, y me ponche?-pregunto Maka interviniendo, sabía que a Kid no le gustaba esa situación, por lo que decidió ayudarle, pero también lo hizo para que Kim soltara a "su pareja de san Valentín", no iba a ser bien visto que Maka era la acompañante de Kid y el abrazando a otra chica.

En ese instante Kim soltó por fin a Kid, ambos ruborizados.

-lo siento…el ponche se derramo cuando, cuando….Kim me abrazo-dijo desviando la mirada.

-ah no importa no hay problema-dijo Maka sonriendo, entonces Kid logro por fin respirar de la incómoda situación.

-mmmm….entonces….explícame, Maka-siguió Kim.

-explicar, ¿Qué?-pregunto Kid.

Kim le sonrió-ah solo quería saber como ustedes son pareja de San Valentín.

-bueno como iba diciendo, yo…-Maka fue cortada por Kid.

-sí, ella y yo fuimos emparejados por mí padre, porque, porque, ham, porque como el padre de Maka no quería que ella estuviera con un chico de mala influencia, y como Spirit me conoce, le pidió a mi padre que si podía ser yo su pareja, porque él confía en que yo no voy hacerle nada malo a Maka, así que mi padre me dijo que ella sería mi pareja…..¿ve-verdad, Maka?

-s-si

-mmmmm te creeré, pero solo porque Kid no miente.

Entonces Kim se fue con sus amigas, muy satisfecha.

-¿Kid de donde vino eso?-pregunto Maka sorprendida de la mentira.

-¡buuuuueeenooooo!

_Flash back…._

_-Shinigami-sama, yo no le tengo confianza a ese chico, el es muy mala influencia para mi Maka. Así que me parecería bien, que aceptara mi propuesta-dijo Spirit _

_-no creo que esa sea mi decisión Spirit-kun, sino la de los chicos-dijo Shinigami-sama._

_-te lo digo prefiero mil veces a tu hijo, que a soul, ese chico no convence, a demás es uno de esos chicos que solo juega con las chicas, sin querer nada serio-dijo casi gritando._

_-¿quieres decir que es como tú?_

_-sí, digo, no, ahhhh, no me cambie el tema, el caso es, prefiero que Kid sea el acompañante de mi angelito, y no soul, además que es un chico que es apto para Maka, es gentil, caballeroso, Cortez, y tengo toda mi confianza en que él y NUNCA le haría algo malo a Maka, entonces, porque no se lo pide._

_-no, ya dije que no, esto no es algo que nosotros podamos decidir, sino ellos, además, Kid nunca se ha interesado en esa festividad, y que si Maka quiere estar con soul, soul me parece un buen chico, y se preocupa por tu hija, deberías confiar más en ellos._

_Spirit lo pensó y suspiro-bien, pero si ese chico guadaña le hace algo a mi Maka, lamentara haber nacido._

_-muy bien Spirit-kun….._

_-y ahora que lo pienso, mi idea es bastante tonta, no solo porque Maka al igual que Kid, no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, por lo tanto no se conocen, son como dos extraños, que si los juntas a la fuerza, no van a funcionar, aunque ellos no son dos extraños completamente, si sabe a lo que me refiero._

_-pues claro, cómo olvidarlo, ellos no son extraños completamente, hay niños, que bueno recordarlos…..bueno, oh mira es la hora del té Spirit-kun….._

_Fin del flash back…._

-y eso es lo que escuche, por lo que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, para que Kim nos creyera, a demás que nadie puede replicar las ordenes que da mi padre-dijo Kid riéndose un poco.

Pero Maka nunca dijo nada, solo se quedo con la cabeza gacha y muy pensativa.

**POV "MAKA"**

Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que una chica como yo, jamás tendría un acompañante tan importante como él, debí darme cuenta de que Kid nunca haría una cosa como esta sin petición de alguien, de mi padre o su padre, o de ambos, hay que ver que soy una tonta por creer que Kid me pidió ser su acompañante solo porque él quiso que yo fuera. No puedo creer que sea su acompañante solo por el hecho de que fue una petición de nuestros padres. Pero lo que me hace sentir más deprimida, es el hecho de que Kid accediera a una estupidez como esa, a esa degradación para ambos, no puedo creer que Kid sea tan estúpido como para cumplir una orden como esa, y solo eso, solo por cumplir una orden y no por decisión propia.

**POV "MAKA" OFF**

-¿Maka?, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto el chico de ojos dorados, con preocupación.

-T-todos s-son iguales, to-todos me de-defraudan-dijo susurrando y conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿Maka, de que hablas?-dijo Kid acercándose más a la chica rubia.

-¡TODOS SON IDIOTAS, TU ERES UN IDIOTA!-la chica rubia grito y luego salió corriendo.

Todo mundo se quedo viendo como la chica que grito salió corriendo y luego vieron a quien le había gritado.

Kid se quedo estupefacto, no sabía que sucedía con Maka-_"fue por algo que dije"_-pensó el ojidorado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo tras Maka.

"_hay Kid que le hiciste a Maka, seguro que no fue tan malo, pero yo se que Maka es una exagerada insegura, en fin creo que ellos deben resolverlo_-pensó soul.

-soy una idiota, soy una idiota, como es que pude creerlo-decía Maka mientras corría hacía el bosque donde entrenaron con el doctor Stein la resonancia de almas en equipo.

Kid corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzarla, para su buena suerte, él era el más rápido de su grupo, además que Maka era más lenta que él, rápidamente pudo verla correr delante de él.

-Maka espera, dime que es lo que ha pasado-decía él, confuso y desesperado.

-aléjate Kid, no quiero ver a un chico mentiroso como tú.

-¿mentiroso?, ¿de qué hablas?, yo nunca miento a menos que sea para salvar a alguien.

-dije que te marches, no quiero oírte ni verte.

-¿pero porque?

Ambos se hablaban gritando, por todo el bosque mientras corrían.

-porque yo no soporto a los hombres mentirosos, creí que eras distinto, creí en ti Kid, pero ya no lo hare, ya no confiare en ti, ya no quiero que seamos amigos.

Por alguna razón a Kid no le gusto pensar en que ella no confiara en él, al igual que ya no ser amigos. Se sentía triste tan solo de pensarlo. Él no quería perder a ninguno de sus pocos amigos, en especial a Maka, que para él, ella era una chica de una en un millón. Pero sentía que ya la conocía, Por lo que para él ella era especial.

-ya te dije Kid, aléjate.

Con lo que pensó anteriormente, Kid se sintió aun más frustrado, y corrió lo más que pudo.

Él corría demasiado rápido, y unos segundos después él estaba justo atrás de Maka. Tomo impulso y se lanzo sutilmente hacía ella.

Él la abrazo de la cintura, y la detuvo, pero ella aun trataba de correr mientras le daba de manotazos a Kid en la cara, aun de espaldas a él.

-Maka, Maka detente, Maka por favor-decía el ojidorado, tratando de que no le arañara la cara, por lo que tuvo que bajar las manos de Maka bruscamente y apretarlos en su abrazo, dejando así inmóvil a la rubia.

-por favor detente-dijo susurrando Kid sutilmente al oído de la chica para calmarla-no sigas por favor, solo cálmate, y aclárame esta confusión, seguro todo se solu…..

-cállate suéltame, déjame en paz, no quiero platicar contigo, que parte de: ya no confió en ti y ya no quiero que seamos amigos no entendiste-dijo Maka enojada, y más por la impotencia de no poder escapar, porque Kid no la soltaba.

Él la acerco más a hacía su cuerpo, con la intensión de controlarla, entonces Kid puso su rostro justo en el hombro de Maka-¿de verdad eso es lo que deseas?-pregunto con los labios pegados al oído de Maka-¿de veras ya no confiaras en mi?, ¿de veras ya no quieres que seamos amigos?, porque, en mi caso, yo no quiero eso, no quiero perder tu amistad, y la verdad, yo no te he dado motivos, como para que no confíes en mi, ¿por eso te pregunto, de verdad deseas que ya no seamos amigos?, porque, porque…-Kid tomo un respiro, esto le costaba mucho decirlo-….en ese caso, como el chico caballeroso que soy, accederé a tu petición de dejar de ser amigos, como has dicho, dejare de buscarte, de seguirte, me alejare a si como tú lo has pedido, aunque no me guste la idea, como el caballero que soy, siempre voy a cumplir las órdenes que me son dadas por una chica, cuando obvio no sea nada malo, o impropio, o descarado o degradante, porque, porque….yo voy a respetar tu decisión, de ya no querer que yo sea uno de tus amigos-finalizo Kid, con voz desganada, no le gustaba para nada esa idea.

Kid aflojo su agarre, dejando así libre a Maka, pero ella aun seguía sin darse la vuelta o decir palabra, por lo que Kid tuvo que esperar impacientemente.

-de-de- de veras, ¿serias capaz de cumplir?-pregunto Maka sin darse la vuelta.

-aunque no me guste en lo absoluto, tendré que hacerlo, yo no puedo contra el código de caballer….

Kid no termino decir la oración, pues Maka se había dado la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos, y, rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Kid en un abrazo desesperado.

-no quiero perder a uno de mis pocos amigos que me comprende, pero me has dado motivos para desconfiar de ti y dejar de ser amigos.-dijo llorando en el hombro de Kid.

-¿yo nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi?

-¿a no?, y lo que me dijiste hace un rato-preguntaba Maka sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-de lo que dijiste, que le pidió mi papá a tu padre- dijo hundiendo mas la cara.

-¿lo de que tu padre quería convencer a mi padre, para que mi padre me convenciera a mí, de que yo te pidiera a ti, ser mi pareja de san Valentín, solo por el hecho de que tu a papá, no le gustaba la idea de que soul y tu fueran pareja de san Valentín, porque él pensaba de que soul no era conveniente para ti, y que yo sí lo era, porque soy un chico Cortez y caballeroso, ¿que nunca dañaría a una chica?, ¿pero, porque eso te tiene tan enojada?, ¿fue por el descaro de tu padre pedir semejante favor?, entonces, ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?-dijo Kid claramente confundido, pero luego comenzó a reírse de Maka y la situación.

-no estoy enojada por eso, bueno, en parte sí, pero no es la razón principal por la que estoy enojada contigo.-dijo la rubia sorprendida de que a Kid le pareciera graciosa la situación, pero más enojada por que Kid se estaba riendo, entonces ya se iba a separar de él cuando sintió la mano de Kid acariciando su cabeza sin dejar de reírse.-¡no te rías!

-¿me dirás porque estas enojada?

Entonces ella hablo- estoy enojada, porque eres un mentiroso.

-mentiroso yo, ¿Por qué?-dijo soltándola y tratando de verla a la cara sin éxito.

-porque, todo lo que me dijiste en el balcón, seguramente fue planeado, seguramente, mi padre, te pidió el favor de que me pidieras ser tu pareja, y tu accediste, y entonces, y todo lo que me dijiste, de que yo era genial, mejor que las demás chicas y etcétera de cosas, fue pura mentira, solo un favor para mi padre, un compromiso con él, y no porque realmente pienses eso de mi, y no porque fue por tu decisión querer que yo fuera tu acompañante del Día de san Valentín, fue un engaño, una farsa, hecha por mi padre y tu, no pensaste en verdad querer invitarme, seguro que ibas a invitar a otra chica, o más bien a nadie, pero solo me invitaste porque mi padre te lo pidió, no porque tu hayas pensado en que yo pude ser tu pareja de san Valentín este día, ¿verdad?-dijo con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo, con muchas lagrimas en los ojos-odio que me mientan, los hombres son mentirosos, pero nunca lo creí de ti, Kid.

-¿de verdad piensas eso?, vaya pero que chica más tonta.-dijo Kid riéndose.

-¡no soy tonta, no te burles de mi¡-dijo Maka enojada.

-¡hay que ver que no me conoces en absoluto, hehehehehe, mira que eres tontita-Kid no paraba de reírse, por lo que Maka en su enojo, alzo su puño, con la intención de golpear a Kid en la cara, pero este, a pesar de su ataque de risa, lo esquivo con facilidad, a lo cual Maka se enojo aun más por no poder pegarle, y comenzó a tirarle de puñetazos a Kid sin ningún éxito.

Cuando Kid termino su risa, se aburrió de esquivar los puños de Maka, a lo cual, un puñetazo que le iba a dar justo en la cara, lo detuvo con la palma de su mano, y así sostuvo la mano empuñada de Maka, ella con su otro puño, quiso golpearle de nuevo, pero como la primera vez, Kid lo detuvo con su otra palma, así dejando inmóvil de las manos a la rubia.

-suéltame, suéltame.

-no, si prometes que ya no me atacaras a golpes, no juegues así de rudo, porque saldrás lastimada, lo mismo te paso con Black Star en este bosque, tu lo golpeaste, y después él idiota, te salió golpeando a ti, lo cual no me gusto nada, pero eso no quiere decir que yo te golpeare, solo me preocupo por ti.-dijo sonriendo gentilmente.

-eres un lindo idiota, pero eso no quita lo que me hiciste.

-con un demonio Maka, ahora y aquí, para que te lo sepas, yo nunca accedí, ni accederé a peticiones como esas, nunca lo haría, yo no soy de ese tipo de personas, yo nunca accedo a cosas que sean malas, o impropias, o descaradas o degradantes, para mí o para con una persona, además, yo solo escuche la conversación, pero nunca mi padre o tu padre me lo pidieron, y la verdad, a mi ni me iba ni me venía, lo que pensara tu padre sobre soul, o lo que pudiera causar en ti, porque yo se que soul es un chico que te valora, y que te cuida, y al igual que yo, nunca te haría daño, se que nunca lo haría, por lo que yo al igual que mi padre, estuve de acuerdo, con que soul no es un mal chico para ti, y que no pasaría nada si él hubiera sido tu pareja de san Valentín, porque él, te quiere y te protegerá siempre, eso lo sé, por eso siempre me tuvo sin cuidado lo que tu padre pensara de soul, o que viniera a pedirme tal favor personalmente, porque yo no iba a acceder, yo no soy un idiota, que puede jugar con el amor de una chica, o sus sentimientos, por eso, cuando tu padre me lo pidiera, lo cual nunca sucedió, yo no accedería, porque confiaba en soul y en ti, porque nunca te pediría ser mi pareja solo por compromiso y petición y no por decisión.-dijo mirándola fijamente y muy serio, a lo que Maka tenía la mirada hacía el suelo.

-¿entonces tu…..-ella no termino la oración, pues Kid la interrumpió.

-yo te pedí Ser mi acompañante de San Valentín, por decisión propia, no por petición o compromiso, sino porque yo lo quise así, y con respecto a todo lo que te dije en el balcón, ES CIERTO, TU ERES GENIAL, PARA MI PUNTO DE VISTA, UNA CHICA DE UNA EN UN MILLON, POR ESO TE LO PEDI, porque no eres de esas chicas huecas, como las que siguen a soul o a mí- él sonrió tiernamente.-¿me creerás?

-yo…si.

-¿volverás a confiar en mí?, ¿aun quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?

-si, Kid, lo siento, siento haber desconfiado de ti, y tienes razón, la verdad no te conozco bien, te juzgue sin siquiera conocerte, de verdad que soy una chica tonta-dijo Maka verdaderamente arrepentida.

-bah, no te preocupes, todos comenten errores, incluso yo, que soy un perfeccionista y loco por la simetría-dijo Kid volviendo a sonreír, su sonrisa era cálida, y honesta, lo cual llevo a Maka a sonreír también.

-¿amigos?-pregunto Kid con un mano hacía ella, a modo que la estrechara.

-¡amigos!-pero sin embargo ella no lo estrecho, sino que en un acto que tomo a Kid desprevenido, ella se abalanzo sobre él, y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza-nunca creí, tener un amigo tan genial como tú, Kid.

-sabes yo pienso lo mismo, pienso que soy muy genial-él sonrió y continuo-no, la verdad, yo también creo que eres una amiga tan genial.

Ambos se separaron, con una sonrisa en sus rostros se vieron el uno al otro, feliz de que ambos tuvieran, tan buenos amigos, como lo eran uno al otro.

**Continuara…**

Hola! Que les pareció el cap. así comienza los encuentros cercanos de Kid y Maka y su "muy estrecha amistad" (nótese las entrecomillas)

Y bueno sin más, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	4. Chapter 4 NUESTRO PRIMER VAILE

Hola a todos!...he aquí he traído un nuevo cap.

Bueno agradezco a "HimeCavallone-8", "Lucy B Matsudaira" y "Kahoko Takahashi"

Lucy B Matsudaira: bueno la verdad, es que yo también tengo flojera de mandar Review, pero los mando porque sé que se siente que te manden tan siquiera uno, es genial recibirlos….gracias por aopyarme.

Kahoko Takahashi: bueno yo nunca dejo mis fics sin terminar, a pesar de que me tarde mucho tiempo, sigo actualizando, como mi fic, de "La hipótesis de la venganza", llevo 16 caps. Y también me gustan las historias largas y que tomen su tiempo, para que el romance se desarrolle como es debido y con tiempo, si tengo pensado llevarme como 20 capítulos para esta historia, si no te preocupes, es una historia larga.

Y ahora sin más ni menos los dejo con la…

**Continuación…**

_Ambos se separaron, con una sonrisa en sus rostros se vieron el uno al otro, feliz de que ambos tuvieran, tan buenos amigos, como lo eran uno al otro._

…

-¡no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!…¡nuestro niño está creciendo!-dijo exaltada la mayor de las Thompson.

-nee~, hermanita, Kiddo-kun, por fin sale con alguien, hehehehe, no aguanto las ganas de molestarlo con esto, hehehehe- Patty estallo en risas.

-oye y hablando de esos dos, ¿Dónde dóminos están?

-pues ya sabes, quizá besándose

…

Ambos estaban sonriendo, pero después del abrazo que se dieron, se sonrojaron.

-¿eh?, esto, bueno….este…..

-no tartamudees, mejor vayamos a la fiesta como todos los demás, ¿vale?- propuso Maka sonriendo tímidamente.

-si, además, deben, estar preocupados, por semejante huida exagerada que diste a ver- Kid comenzó a reírse por la actitud malcriada de la rubiecita.

-uhm, no te burles de mi-ella dijo enojada inflando las majillas.

-¿y si no que…..?-dijo divertido, ella era tan tierna cuando inflaba las mejillas en enojo.

Maka se enojo aun más por la actitud burlona de Kid, y lo último que él dijo lo tomo como reto.

-MAKAA-CHOOP!-la rubia ensarto un libro de saber donde, en la cabeza de Kid.

-auh, auh, auhm, ¿Maka de dónde diablos sacaste un libro?, me está sangrando la cabeza, chica sádica y malvada-el ojidorado se quejo, como estaba tirado en el piso, lloriqueando-ya entiendo al pobre de Soul Y a Black Star, tus libros son un arma de dolor punzante.

-¿mala yo?, eres tú más malo por burlarte de mis sentimientos- Maka se sintió un poco deprimida, no pensó que Kid también podía jugar bromas.

Kid sentía culpa, era cierto que ella no le había dado motivos para tratarla tan confiadamente, por lo que se sintió culpable de su tristeza.

-Maka, yo….LO SIENTO, yo no sabía que te estaba molestando, prometo ya no ser un idiota, pero es que, es que…..es que das ternura….y tu ternura da ganas de jugar contigo un poquito, pero ya veo que es malo, no solo porque sea divertido, sino porque nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de las chicas o hacerlas sentir mal, pero das ternura….he, he-Kid se sonrojo, todo lo que dijo era cierto, ella causaba ternura y daba ganas de saber cuan tierna podía ser estando enojada, pero con eso no se daban cuenta de que ella sentía que se burlaban de ella aunque no era cierto.-¿me perdonas?

Maka vio esos ojos brillantes y no pudo-sí, pero deja de burlarte de mí, ¿va?-dijo ella muy divertida por lo fácil que era para Kid sentirse culpable.

Él volvió a sonreír-entonces volvamos a Shibusen.

-si

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, de nuevo por el bosque hasta que por fin vieron el gran edificio.

-la que se nos va a armar-Kid comento para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Maka logro escucharlo.

-ah esto, bueno, es que, exageraste mucho, es que más bien lo que hiciste pareció como una pelea de parejas y….bueno, ya sabes cómo son en Shibusen…pensaran que tu y yo, tuvimos una pelea de parejas…y…

-¿y eso te molesta?, ¿te importa lo que digan las personas?

-n-no es por eso, simplemente atente a lo que vendrá una vez que entremos y no hacer caso a lo que digan, y nos molestaran quizá una o dos semanas con que tenemos una relación secreta, solo eso, no me importa lo que digan, solo digo que va a ser muy incomodo, que al entrar nos vean burlonamente, y que Kim y las demás nos vean feo, nunca me ha gustado que las personas se me queden viendo fijamente, me pongo muy nervioso y soy muy retraído y…..

-Kid, ya entendí, se lo que quieres decir, a mí también me preocupa todo y cada detalle que acabas de decir, y todo por mí culpa y acción tan impulsiva, pero mientras nosotros sepamos la verdad y no creemos un mal entendido con nuestros amigos y armas todo estará bien, ¿está bien?-dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

El solo asintió y mientras se acercaba más a Shibusen trago duramente.

Una vez estuvieron en frente de las puertas del salón principal, él respiró profundo y exhalo por la boca resoplando para darse valor.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y ambos entraron, solo ver que todos los estudiantes se voltearon hacía ellos guardando silencio, y después, entre todos, susurrarse cosas mientras los veían a ellos.

Kid sentía como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él y el pánico lo estaba doblegando, pero, sintió como una suave y delicada mano se poso en su hombro, él se volvió solo para mirar como Maka le sonreía y asentía y con su la mano en su hombro lo empujo levemente para que avanzara, solo bastó esto, solo bastó que ella le sonriera y viera sus ojos llenos de confianza para que él se relajara y tuviera confianza. Así los dos cruzaron asta al otro lado del salón y cruzaron todas las miradas y murmullos. Después se sentaron en un pequeño sofá para dos vacio.

-Kid, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Maka mirándolo fijamente.

-¿uhm?...sí

-¿Por qué te dio miedo los murmullos y las miradas?

-yo…soy muy inseguro…..detesto cuando hablan mí, siento que dicen que soy asimétrico, al igual que lo hace Patty, ella aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para hacerme llorar con eso-dijo cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-Kid, necesitas que alguien te ayude con eso, no debes pensar así, que importa eso, lo que importa es el interior de las personas y a mí me parece que eres bueno y gentil y eso es lo único que me importa, me importa más el interior de las personas, porque, de que sirve una persona perfectamente simétrica, si por dentro es malo y sin valores, esa persona es totalmente una basura por dentro, tu eres totalmente simétrico por dentro porque mantienes en equilibrio cada parte de tu vida y emociones, y ten en cuenta que no serás asimétrico toda la vida-dijo animándolo mientras le tomó la mano y la envolvió con ambas manos, ella sonrió y él se le quedo mirando.

Las facciones de Kid se suavizaron poco a poco, y después sonrió de medio lado-gracias Maka, gracias por esas palabras de aliento, lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir, eres genial-ella solo le revolvió un poco el cabello y se lo volvió a acomodar.

-y decías que no te interesaba Kid, quizá nuestro Kid no esté interesado en ti, pero tú sí en él, ¿verdad Maka?-dijo Jackie enfrente de la rubia.

-no, claro que no, el y yo solo somos amigos.

-entonces, ¿porque le hiciste una escena de novia enojada y ahora le tomas la mano y juegas con su cabello?-dijo Kim.

-bueno…

-ella no puede decirles porque yo le conté algo sobre me vida y mi obsesión por la simetría, y es que le conté que Patty me hace llorar siempre aprovecha cada oportunidad para hacerme llorar con mi cabello asimétrico, YA CONTENTAS, ¿ES QUE UNA AMIGA NO PUEDE BRINDAR SU APOYO Y CARIÑO A SU AMIGO SIN QUE LOS IMPLIQUEN EN UNA RELACION?-dijo un tanto irritado.

-lo sentimos Kid, pero verte con otra chica nos pone un tanto celosas, anda las demás fans ya están dispersas, baila con Kim y yo y te dejaremos en paz por el resto de la celebración, ¿va?-ofreció Jackie.

Kid lo pensó, un día entero sin ser acosado, no le vendría nada mal.

-está bien-dijo seriamente-¿con quién de las señoritas bailare primero?

-conmigo-dijo inmediatamente Jackie.

-ok, entonces bailemos.

Para mal de la suerte tendrían que bailar muy pegaditos, aunque las canciones no eran tan lentas, Maka veía como Kid bailaba con Jackie y veía atentamente a los movimientos que hacía Jackie para llamar la atención de Kid.

Después fue el turno de Kim y al igual que Jackie, Kim hizo lo mismo, pero ella se aferraba más a Kid que a moverse enfrente de él, y trataba de que ambos se miraran fijamente, cuando finalmente lo logro, como por medio minuto se quedaron viendo, a Maka esto le molesto un poquito, pues ella trataba de seducirlo, y quizá lo estaba logrando, Kim le sonrió y después al último segundo, él le sonrió a ella, mirándose fijamente, al finalizar la canción, Kim le susurro algo al oído de Kid, y sin previo aviso, ella le beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y después se fue con Jackie, quien la estaba esperando fuera de la pista de baile.

Kid se quedo un poco sorprendido, pero después el retomo su camino hacia Maka, quien lo esperaba en el sofá.

-¿y cómo estuvo?-pregunto Maka un poco incomoda.

-horrible, pero al menos nos dejaran de molestar en un día.

-¿no te diste cuenta, verdad?-dijo seria.

-¿darme cuenta de qué?-pregunto confundido.

-se tomaron fotos, mira, cuando tu bailaste con Jackie, Kim tomo fotos de su baile, y cuando Kim bailo contigo, Jackie les tomo las fotos.

-ahhh seguro lo presumirán con las demás-dijo hastiado.

-si bueno…..entonces, ¿de qué hablamos?

-mm no lo se

-dime, ¿alguna vez has visto a tu papá sin la máscara?

-mmmm creo que sí, cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero para eso, cuando estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes, cuando me vio, yo cerré la puerta del baño y otra en una fotografía.

-¿Cómo es tu padre?, claro si se puede saber-dijo jugando ella.

-bueno no lo recuerdo muy bien, la verdad creo que se parece a mí, se peina distinto que yo, tiene el mismo color de ojos, pero creo que su piel es un poquito menos pálida que la mía.

-wow, baya, genial….

-bueno, solo los compañeros de su tiempo lo han visto en su forma humana, así como ustedes me ven a mí, quizá las demás generaciones ya no van a tener la oportunidad de verme a mí como forma humana, eso es lo que paso con mi padre solo sus compañeros de su tiempo adolecente lo vieron así y bueno, muchos años después, quizá la única que lo vio como humano fue mi ma….madre.

Así Maka y Kid platicaron cosas no muy profundas de su vida personal, así como cosas de sus armas y las misiones en las que han ido, porque ninguno quería hablar de su familia, aun no se tenían la confianza, eso se daría con el tiempo.

-una última pregunta, ¿Cómo conociste a Soul?-pregunto Kid.

-bueno, yo conocí a Soul hace pocos años todavía, quizá hace tres años y medio* (1). Yo caminaba por los pasillos de Shibusen, a mitad del día de ese día de clases, como era el primer día de clases, no tuvimos maestros ese día, y yo estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo donde leer, cuando de pronto en sala música, se escucho que alguien estaba tocando el piano, yo entre abrí la puerta y vi a alguien de cabello blanco de espaldas, poco a poco me acerque y escuche una canción muy tétrica, soul sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo y paro de tocar el piano, el me miro y sonrió macabramente, no tuve miedo, más bien algo me pareció interesante en él, dije:-lamento haberte interrumpido- y él me contesto-que no pasaba nada, él se presento, después hice lo mismo, el me dijo que era nuevo, y que era un arma, una guadaña y yo le dije que era una meister, y como soul me pareció muy interesante y que tenía algo especial, nos hicimos compañeros, él al igual que yo vería algo en mí, para aceptar ser mi guadaña, porque a pesar que somos tan desiguales logramos mantenernos en sintonía, ya que yo hago todo lo posible para llevarle la corriente y acoplarme a él, al igual que pongo reglas de cómo trabajar juntos y vivir juntos, porque si fuera de otra manera juro que nunca de los nuncas podríamos vivir sin que uno de los dos termine muerto, así es, tenemos reglas de cómo vivir y como tratarnos, solo así él y yo podemos vivir. Y creo eso es todo y ya me salí de la pregunta que me hiciste-dijo un tanto apenada.

-mmmm ya veo, no hay problema, me gusta escuchar a las personas-informo metiendo la mano en su saco y sacando su reloj de bolsillo para después mirar la hora.

El evento del día de san Valentín, empezó a las 5:30 P.M. y terminaría a las 10:00 P.M.

Y ahora eran las 9:27 P.M. ya casi eran las 9:30, y Kid se dio cuenta de que había platicado con Maka en ese sofá dos horas y media, desde que había bailado con Jackie y con Kim.

Él suspiro, había sido una noche genial y nada aburrida, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Maka, pero como siempre las mejores cosas siempre llegan a su fin.

-UH, ya es poco tarde-dijo Kid.

-sí, este, ¿ya te quieres ir?-pregunto Maka.

-¿tu ya te quieres ir?

-no exactamente, nos queda media hora para que el baile finalice.

-mm, uhm ¿entonces….?

-mmm no lo sé…

Kid miro como Patty quería sacar bailar a la fuerza a Chrona, también como torpemente Black Star y Tsubaki bailaban en un rincón de la pista de baile, también vio a Soul bailando con su nueva novia y también uno que otro beso, a lo cual Spirit no los detenía, pues prefería que el chico guadaña besara a una chica desconocida y no a su adorada Maka, pues Spirit estaba de chaperón. Y por ultimo vio como Liz bailaba con un chico extraño, ella se veía feliz, entonces ella choco su mirada con la de él, y ella pícaramente le sonrió, al principio el no entendió el porqué de esa sonrisa, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Maka y comenzó a mover los labios, a lo cual Kid los leyó, y se sorprendió y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ella asintió y le dio una mirada severa pero a la vez diciéndole con la vista que sería la mejor cosa que haría, y que no se arrepentiría, el volvió a negar y ella movió sus labios de nuevo y asintió para darle confianza y después le dio una sonrisa, el suspiro y bajo la cabeza, la levanto de nuevo y le asintió a Liz. Maka nunca vio esto, pues ella estaba distraída y muy divertida, viendo como Patty por fin pudo arrastrar a Chrona a la pista de baile.

Kid se levanto y Maka lo quedo viendo extrañada del porque él se había levantado, el tenia la mirada en el suelo cuando el por fin la levanto, Maka vio que tenía un leve color rosado en las mejillas.

Él extendió su mano a ella y hablo- Maka, esto, yo, bueno…..-dijo masajeándose la parte posterior del cuello con la otra mano-…..…es que, falta media hora para que el evento finalice y bueno yo pensé que ya que somos pareja de san Valentín…bueno, pensé que, bueno…..-él tomo una respiración y hablo- ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunto por fin, viendo para otro lado, más bien a Liz, quien le sonrió.

-mmm yo…..SI, ¿Por qué no?-dijo sonriendo un poco penada, pues era su primer baile de san Valentín con un chico y no con su padre.

Ella tomo la mano de Kid, y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Kid miro una vez más a Liz cuando comenzó a bailar con Maka, Liz le volvió a sonreír tiernamente y de nuevo comenzó a mover los labios.

A lo cual, Kid leyó que dijo: _"lo ves Kid, te lo dije"._

Ellos comenzaron a bailar tímidamente, era una de las últimas canciones, por lo que eran lentas, Kid coloco sus manos sutil y tímidamente en la cintura de Maka, y ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de Kid.

Bailaban lentamente y cada uno miraba por su lado, Kid no dejaba de ver a Liz, ella le inspiraba confianza, recordó todo lo que leyó de sus labios, la primera vez le dijo: _"sácala a bailar"_, fue cuando el negó rápidamente y ella le miro severamente y él volvió a negar y ella volvió a mover de nuevo sus labios por segunda vez y dijo: _"yo sé lo que te digo, sácala a bailar, no te arrepentirás, si no lo haces te arrepentirás de no sacarla a bailar en la primera vez que ambos tuvieron un día de san Valentín, anda ve, confía en mí", _allí fue cuando ella asintió para darle confianza y después le dio una sonrisa.

Kid suspiro, ella tuvo razón, él se hubiera arrepentido después sino la hubiera sacado a bailar en el primer san Valentín de ambos, y él no pudo pedir mejor pareja de baile, pues se sentía cómodo con ella, no había incomodidad, solo en el comienzo cuando comenzaron a bailar, pero poco a poco se le fue quitando, como se fue acostumbrando a sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Maka, también a las manos de Maka en sus hombros, se acostumbro a la poca distancia que los dividía, se acostumbro a su presencia angelical cerca de la suya, le gusto el aroma de su shampoo, simplemente le gusto estar cerca de ella, la sentía tan conocida, pero ahora quería volver a sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo de nuevo, al igual que esos pocos abrazos pasados, pero en sí, quería volver sentir el abrazo de hace unas horas en el bosque donde se resolvió el malentendido, ese abrazo fue fuerte y cálido, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía si hacerlo era malo, pues bailar tan pegados no está bien, además Spirit seguro los separa en el momento en que sus cuerpos se peguen un tanto más, quizá sería mejor solo bailar como lo hacía ahora, después de todo ella estaba bailando con él, tal vez no abrazados, peri si juntos, tal vez será lo mej….

-¿Kid?-escucho una suave voz.

Él giro e inclino su cabeza para ver a Maka.

-¿sí?-contesto.

-sé que ya te lo dije antes pero….gracias por este san Valentín tan genial.

-no Maka, como ya te dije antes gracias por dármelo tu a mí…..quiero decir gracias por mi primer y mejor día de san Valentín.

Maka sonrió, por fin descubrió lo que quiso decir en aquella ocasión cuando ella se pregunto si le agradeció por ¿o su primer día de san Valentín? O ¿el mejor día de san Valentín?

Ahora lo sabía.

Ella se sintió feliz de saber que Kid al igual que ella, había sido su primer y mejor día de san Valentín.

Y aquí entre nos Maka sintió lo mismo que Kid cuando estaban bailando y viendo a lados contrarios, le gusto que Kid a último momento la sacara a bailar porque ella siempre quiso bailar con alguien en du primer día de san Valentín y lo más extraño fue que no se sintió incomoda con su presencia, muy al contrario se sintió feliz cerca de él se sintió protegida y feliz, ella quería abrazarlo porque quería estar cerca de él, quería abrazarlo por darle su primer y mejor día de san Valentín, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, pues e iba a ver un confianzudo que ella se pegara a Kid y bailara con él en un abrazo, además su padre comenzaría con sus celosías y armaría un escándalo por el solo hecho de que Kid y ella estaban bailando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero bueno, pues si no se pudo, por lo menos bailaba con él, su pareja de san Valentín, y con el ahora único con quien bailaría esta noche, no quería otra pareja, lo quería a él, pero si no se puede bailar abrazados, por lo menos pudo bailar con él.

Y ahora que ambos lo pensaban, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Spirit como chaperón?

No estaba, quizá se había ido a coquetear con las otras profesoras, pues ya faltaban poco minutos para finalizar el baile y que Kid diera por termino el evento, los estudiantes vieron esto como una oportunidad para bailar con sus parejas cuerpo y cuerpo, sin que Spirit los regañara, pero un par sentía vergüenza de hacerlo…..por lo que se notaba su necesidad para las demás personas si te les mirabas fijamente por un tiempo.

Liz se dio cuenta, y rogaba por que Kid tuviera el valor de acercarla más, a Liz le gustaba Maka para cuñada.

-¿Maka?

Ella que tenia la mirada hacia abajo, la subió de nuevo-¿sí?

-sabes, me divertí mucho, no me había divertido así en meses, gracias-dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo.

-gracias a ti también, también me divertí mucho, quizá podamos pasar más tiempo juntos después de esto ¿te gustaría?-contesto ella mirado por fin a Kid a los ojos.

-por su puesto-contesto perdido al igual que Maka en los ojos de su compañero.

Si un chico o chica miraba hacia su dirección, hubiera pensado que se gustaban mucho y que estaban A PUNTO de besarse, Liz rogo por que Kid lo hiciera.

Pero, no…al contrario, en el mismo segundo los dos pensaron lo mismo, en el siguiente segundo ambos lo ejecutaron al mismo tiempo, como si ellos hubieran estado en sintonía, si eso paso, lo que quisieron anteriormente.

Al mismo tiempo, tomaron impulso, y se abrazaron, Maka coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de su compañero y puso su cabeza en su pecho, Kid la atrajo más hacía sí y puso su barbilla cerca de la cabeza de Maka, bailaban felices, no pudieron pedir nada mejor en ese momento. Así acabaría este evento, con ellos la pareja principal, bailando en el centro FELICIES de poder estar cerca del otro como quisieron desde el principio.

Todos estaban felices y a gusto ahora bailando, bueno, no todos, pues nadie se dio cuenta de cómo cierto albino miraba a la pareja del centro de la pista, con ojos enojados e incomodidad con su propia pareja, quería detener su baila y llevarla a ella a casa, nunca pensó en que esa pareja de baile pudiera parecer tanto a un noviazgo. Pero no pudo hacer nada, solo ajuntarse las ganas de golpear a cierto ojidorado.

**Continuara…**

Wow…que les pareció el cap.

Díganme si les gusto, solo un Review chiquito, ¿va?

*(1): N/A: nunca se ha dicho hace cuanto se conocieron Kid y MAKA… y Kid en este fic, tiene ya dos años en Shibusen, por lo que antes de que Kid llegara a Shibusen, Maka y soul se conocieron aproximadamente un año y medio atrás)

PREGUNTAS:

-¿nuestra pareja favorita está comenzando a enamorarse?

-¿Spirit interrumpirá su feliz baile?

-¿Soul esta celoso?

Si quieren saberlo, sigan leyendo.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

"Kath-D.H."


End file.
